Riddles are everywhere
by Proud to be a slytherin1999
Summary: Samantha was left on a strangers door step because of her father's shame. Now sixteen years later, she is asking questions, but whoever she asks, gives her the cold shoulder. But what she doesn't realize it that the answer has been under her nose all the time. In the end, it all comes down to one choice between what is right and what is easy. What will she choose?
1. Prologue

A/N: I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AMAZING J.K ROWLING EXCEPT FROM SAMANTHA AND A FEW MADE UP PEOPLE IN SLYTHERIN AND GRIFFINDOR.

He held her small body in his long arms as he softly sang to her.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird,_

_And if the mocking bird don't sing,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring,_

_And if that diamond ring burns to brass,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass,_

_And if the looking glass gets broke,_

_Daddy's gonna but you a Billy goat,_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull,_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover,_

_And if that dog doesn't bark,_

_Daddy's gonna but you a horse and cart,_

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll be the sweetest kid in town._

He really didn't want to let her go, but if she stayed with him, she would be treated like him. He looked up at the door of the house. The only place where he could be sure she would be safe. He slowly walked over, not looking away from his daughter. She opened her eyes, revealing bright green orbs that she had inherited from her mother. Her jet black hair she had got from her father. He smiled a little and let a single tear fall down his cheek.

He slowly and carefully placed her down on the step leading to the door. He looked at her for a moment and bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, remember that. No matter what anyone says, I will always love you and I will come back for you. One day. I promise." he whispered to her. He pulled out a note from his pocket, explaining everything about her and why she was here. The only thing it didn't include, was her last name. The most important thing about her, is her last name. He then placed her mothers bracelet on top of the note. He took in a long breath and knocked the door, then walked back into the shadows, making sure that the apple of his eye was safe and sound.

A few seconds later, one of the two doors opened to revel a man in his dressing gown and a night cap. He looked down at the bundle in front of him and picked her up and looked around for anyone, but saw no one. He took one glance at her dad, but went inside and into the living room, taking his wand out and transfiguring the coffee table into a crib and putting her into it, being careful not to wake her. He took the note and opened it up, taking in the information about this tiny, innocent life.

_Dear whom it may concern._

_Please look after my daughter, _

_She is everything to me, but I cant keep her, if I did, then she wold be seen like me. _

_Her name is Samantha. You have to pick her last name. For her own good._

_Her birthday is 12th may. She is 1 years old. _

_P.S, I know you are a wizarding family and so will she. _

_From her father. _

"Looks like an old enemy of mine needs a favour."


	2. Chapter 1

I was running away from Seamus Finnigan, laughing as I did, dodging people that were coming towards me.

"I'll get you for this!" he yelled to me. I just laughed and carried on running through the long crowded halls of Hogwarts.

I was a sixth year Slytherin, but am friends with mostly Griffindors, as well as Draco's gang, which sounds weird, I know, but as long as we don't bring it up in conversation, then we get along fine. I have long jet black hair and bright green eyes. My hair was in a fishtail plait and I was wearing an aqua blue, knee length dress, aqua blue sandals, the bracelet that I was left with, I always wear them, with every outfit I wear, even if it doesn't match. They are my most prized possession.

Anyway, I ran down the stairs to the Slytherin common room, where no Griffindor would dare to even set foot in. Just going to Potions is bad enough for them, let alone going into our common room. I yelled the password and waited for the wall to move out of the way, before walking into the common room, panting with my hands on my knees.

"What did you do this time?" Pansy Parkinson asked me. We were good friends, who helped me out, when pulling pranks on the other houses, mostly Griffindor.

"I turned Seamus' hair purple, but something went wrong and his eyebrows singed off." I smiled. She snorted with laughter.

"What happened to his hair?"

"That went bright green, our house colours." I laughed. She smiled. We then started to talk about something to do with cute boys.

After a while, my belly decided to make a dying whale noise, so we made our way into the great hall for our dinner, which was more like a feast. I sat down next to Pansy and Millisent with Draco sat opposite me. I saw a flash of green enter the hall, and I snapped my head towards it, and saw Seamus Finnigan glaring at me. I smirked and waved at him, which caused Draco to turn in the direction. He burst out laughing and turned back to us, talking about his father, leaning into the table so no one could hear us. After a while, he leaned back, which meant he had told us all he had intended to. We leaned back as well and began to eat our dinner. I looked over to the Griffindor table, where Seamus was still glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled my wand out and cast the counter spell for it. He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting something to go wrong, which it didn't. I turned back to Draco and Pansy, who had their eyebrows raised.

"I've just had an idea. One of my best so far." I smirked and they looked intrigued.

After the feast me, Pansy and Draco went back to the Slytherin common room and prepared for our prank. It involved us stealing a head boy and head girl badge from Slytherin and finding Peeves. Let's just say, the Griffindors won't be getting any sleep tonight.

Me and Pansy snuck down to the common room to meet Draco. He was leaning against a bookcase, looking at his watch. He saw us coming and straightened up, but crossed his arms. We walked over to him, silent as possible.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." we whispered back. And with that, me and Pansy went back up to the girls dormitory and Draco went up to the boys. We quietly opened the door where our head girl was sleeping and silently walked over to her and un-pinned her badge from her robes. Phase one complete.

We met Draco in the common room a few minutes later. We then walked out of the common room and to the trophy room, as me and Peeves had arranged as our meeting place.

"Alhamora." I whispered and the lock clicked. We walked in and saw peeves bouncing off of the cabinets with gold, silver and bronze trophies. He noticed us when we came in and rushed over to us.

"What do you want that is soooooo important that you little kiddies are out of bed after hours? I could go and get Filch." He teased. "What do you want me to do for you?"

"Make sure the Gryffindors don't sleep tonight." Pansy said.

"And what's in it for me?" he asked. We smirked and held out the badges. His eyes was fixed on them, wide as saucers.

"We give you these, and you annoy the Gryffindors." I told him the deal. He nodded and took the badges.

"Your wish is my command." he said like a genie granting his master their wish.

"Thanks Peeves. Let's go, before Filch's ugly cat finds us." I scrunched my nose up.

I woke in a particularly happy mood, I think it had something to do with Peeves keeping the Gryffindors awake last night. It was chilly today so I decided to put trousers on today, instead of a skirt. Trust the great British weather to be hot one day and cold the next. I grabbed my wand and put my books into my bag. I had double Potions first with the Gryffindors, care of magical creatures with the Gryffindors as well, History of magic with just Slytherins and then Herbology with the Ravenclaws. We seem to have most of our classes with the Gryffindors. Then I had Art after classes today with Millicent. But then I remembered that I could go to Quidditch try-outs and try and try to get the position of beater, like I did every year. I put my hair up into a fishtail plait and slid down the banister into the common room. I found Draco and walked over to him, where Crabe and Goyle were talking about something in whispers. I tapped Draco on the shoulder and he snapped round immediately.

"Hello, Samantha." he smirked. I hated being called by my full name. I slapped his arm.

"Don't call me Samantha." I said venom dripping off of my name.

"Fine, Sam."

"Whatever Dracie-poo." I went onto tip toes and ruffled his hair. Crabe and Goyle exchanged glances and looked at Draco, who was looking at the floor. Something was up with him, and I was going to find out. I grabbed his sleeve and dragged him out of the common room and down an abandoned corridor.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to him.

"Nothing, I'm fine." he said shrugging it off.

"Yes there is, you've been acting strange for months." I pushed for an answer.

"Nothing is wrong." He hissed, getting fed up, but didn't walk away. I sighed. It seemed he wasn't going to tell me.

"Fine, just remember this Draco, I will always be here for you." I told him, not breaking eye contact, which was hard because he was at least another 7 inches taller than me.

"Let's go to class." he said dully, walking off, with me next to him, so that we didn't let off any suspicion.

I noticed that Draco wasn't paying much attention in any of his classes. In Potions, he put the ingredients in at the wrong time, something that he wouldn't normally do. In care of magical creatures he answered the questions wrong, all of them, normally he would get at lest ten of the questions wrong, now that had doubled, and as a friend, I worried about him. OK, I worried about it more than I should have, because, well, I've had a crush on him ever since our fourth year when he asked me to go to the Yule Ball as friends, but I wanted to be more than that. He would never want me, he would want someone that doesn't hang around with Harry.

I sighed as I sat down in the corner of the common room late on a Friday evening, reading my D.A.D.A book. I was the only one left apart from the first year boy, who was asleep on his book, dribbling over it. I sighed again and put my book down and ran my hand through my hair thinking about what was wrong with Draco. Usually, he would tell us what's wrong, it might take him a while, but he does tell us. Then I heard a door opening. Being convinced that it was a Prefect, I slowly stood up and went to explain why I was awake at this hour, when through the dimness of the light I saw Draco looking about the common room, seeing if anyone was around. I stood still, not wanting to be seen. He walked forward and out of the common room. I waited for a minute, putting my book down on a chair and followed him out of the common room and down the corridor and out of the dungeons. I thought about giving up, but he stopped in front of a wall. I frowned, but then a dark shadow moved over the wall, then I realized it was a door. The door to the room of requirement. He walked through it and closed the door behind him. I ran to the door, but it disappeared.

"Please, I need to know what's wrong with him, he's my friend." I whispered to the wall. I waited for a minute and nothing happened. I sighed and walked back to the common room wondering what was going on with him, whatever it was, it must be something big for him to keep it from us. Well, looks like I need to do some snooping.

I yawned and stretched. I would start digging in the morning. I walked over to the boy, who was now snoring and woke him up. He looked up and saw me, just about.

"Are you a prefect?" he mumbled. I smirked, although he couldn't see me in the light.

"Yes, now get to bed." I picked up my book and went up to my dorm after he had ran up the stairs and into his dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up groggy on a cold, wet Saturday morning, which of course, if you live in ANY part of Great Britain, then this is normal. I slumped over to the suitcase and picked out black skinny jeans, a cream t-shirt, some brown combat boots, a jumper (Sweater if you're American.) and a hat. I changed into them and walked out of the dorm with my hair down. It fell below my waist and my side fringe (Bangs for you American readers) hides my eye. I walked out of the empty common room and into the almost empty great hall for my breakfast. I saw Draco sitting on his own, chasing a sausage round his plate. He looked pale, really pale, and almost sick. It pained me to see him like this. I walked slowly over to him and sat down opposite. He looked up and gave me a weak smile, then looked back down at the plate.

"Draco, please tell me what's wrong." I pleaded with him. He kept him head down and didn't answer. Before I could stop myself, I put my hand onto his, stopping him from pushing his food around. He looked up again, this time he didn't look down again, he answered

"Alright, but you can't tell or show anyone." he whispered to me. I frowned but stood up and followed him out of the hall. He led me to the same spot where I had followed him last night, the door appeared and we walked through it. He led me through the room of requirement, which was cluttered to the edges with a bit of everything.

"Draco, where are you taking me?" I asked him after five minutes of following him. He didn't answer me, just walked in a straight line

He eventually stopped in front of a large object covered with a sheet. I looked over to him, about to ask him something, but he pulled the sheet off of it, making the dust on it flow everywhere. I screwed my nose up, but waited for him to show me what was bothering him. I looked at the wooden box type thing that looked familiar from somewhere.

"Draco, is that a vanishing cabinet?" I asked in a whisper, as if someone would hear me. He nodded. "Why..." I trailed off, not knowing what to ask.

"I've been set a task, and fixing this will help." he said as though he was going to burst out crying.

"What... What was the task?" I asked, my throat a little dry. Everyone knew that his father had been dishonoured, if this had anything to do with He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, then I would probably run out of here crying. Not Draco, please, anyone but Draco. He looked away from me, not wanting to answer. "I'm sorry Draco, you don't have to answer." He smiled.

"You've been a good friend all these years, Sam, one of the best. You've stood by me in everything I've done, even though you hang out with Potter, I trust you, but I can't tell anyone. Not even you." he croaked, which broke my heart.

"I- I don't understand, Draco, what could be so bad, you can't tell me?" I asked, begging him. "You know what, don't bother, I'll go." I turned around and walked back in the direction we came from. I walked all the way back to the Gryffindor common room, which I had been going to for six years now. The fat lady, eventually started to trust me with the passwords, so she informed me every week. I mumbled the password and stormed though the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor Common room. I stormed over to Hermione, who was reading a book. The Gryffindor's had gotten used to me coming in here, but most of the first years seemed to be scared of me, probably because of the stories their mother and father had probably told them before they came here. Not all Slytherins don't know love. Hermione looked up from her book and asked

"What happened, was it the first years, we keep telling them, you're not like the others, but they won't listen?" I shook my head and took my hat off.

"No. It's Draco, he's been acting strange lately." I told her, putting my head into my hands.

"He's a boy, what do you expect? But, he is looking rather ill lately, and he isn't insulting us as much as he usually does, which I'm not complaining about." She answered.

"But, he always tells me." I whispered, to myself more than anyone.

"Let's read for a while, that will take your mind off of it." She suggested. I nodded and walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a random book, several first years parted out of my way, but I just smiled at them, which caused them to wince. I almost laughed. Almost.

A long while later, I said goodbye to Hermione and walked out of the portrait hole and down the long spiral staircase, thinking about Draco all the way back to the Slytherin common room. I was thinking so hard, I didn't realize I was being followed by someone. I only snapped out of it when I heard someone shoot a spell at me. I ducked and reached for my wand, which was carefully placed in my right boot. I held my wand in front of me and cast Lumos. The person in front of me was shielding their eyes with their arm.

"Draco?" I whispered so no one would hear.

"You told them, didn't you?" he sounded as though he had been crying.

"No, I didn't."

"I told you not to tell anyone. And you did. I trusted you." He burst out into tears. "I thought you were my friend." I stepped forward, but he shot his wand up again.

"Draco, I didn't tell them anything, you have to believe me." I said, lifting my wand up to shoulder height.

"How should I know, I wasn't there, was I?" he sneered.

"I Didn't Tell Them." I said, getting angry. "I wouldn't tell them."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked.

"Because I love you." I said, feeling heat rush to my cheeks, then I turned around and ran up the stairs and into the girl's dorms. I fell asleep, crying into my pillow, as quiet as possible.

The week dragged on uneventful, but Draco was giving me the cold shoulder, and by the looks of things, he had told Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle to avoid me as well, so I had resorted to sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table because of the abuse I was getting from the Slytherins. You never really realize how much influence Draco has, until he uses it against you. I was wearing my Emerald Slytherin robes, which clashed with the scarlet Gryffindor robes, but the Gryffindor's, with the exception of the first years, didn't seem to mind, if anything, they treated me like a Gryffindor. The looks I was getting from the Slytherins didn't bother me, it was the looks I was getting, or rather, the looks I wasn't getting from Draco, was bothering me. He was avoiding eye contact at all costs. Even in class, he wouldn't talk to me, and he was my potions partner, so I decided that I would swap partners with Seamus, whose partner was Pansy, was glad she was able to work with her beloved Draco. He on the other hand, was less pleased, as she was annoying him without her knowing.

"The potion we will be working on today, is very complicated and very advanced, and only one person has ever completed it. Would anyone know what potion this is?" Professor Slughorn asked. Hermione put her hand straight up.

"This is a love potion, a very strong one. The potion gives off the scent that we find attractive." She explained. That would explain why I could smell Draco everywhere. I think every female in the class blushed and a few of the males did. I looked over to Draco, but he was looking at the floor, almost embarrassed about something. Just at that minute, the door opened and Harry and Ron walked through.

"Sorry we're late, sir." They said.

"That's alright, get a book from the cupboard and gather round." The class looked at the Professor like he was mad. Professor Snape would take at least 20 points each from Gryffindor by now. But the boys grabbed the books and came over. "Now the person who can make a draft of living death, will get this potion as a reward. Can any of you tell me what this one is?" Hermione didn't even bother putting her hand up when she answered.

"It's more commonly known as Liquid Luck. It gives the drinker luck for a certain amount of time." She was clutching her book to her chest, looking worried about something.

"Yes, thank-you Miss Granger, now off you all go to your tables." He shooed us away and we ran over to our tables, getting our equipment out of our bags.

"Come on Seamus, I want to beat the other Slytherins." I said rushing about.

"Well, I doubt you'll get anywhere with me, but I'll try not to explode anything." He smiled. We laughed, which made Pansy glare at me, but I really didn't give a damn. And so we rushed around putting the ingredients into the cauldron and stirring. In the end it was Harry to get the potion, which caused envy throughout the class. At least a decent person got the potion, but with the tatty book he had, it was a wonder how he could read it.

It was nearly the Christmas Holidays, and this time I was staying here at Hogwarts without my adoptive brothers, who was in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and my sisters, who were in Slytherin and Gryffindor. Most people in their houses were going home for Christmas, but I was staying here, because there was not really much to do, plus all of my friends were here too, well before Draco had turned all of my friends against me. I found out that Draco was staying here as well, probably to that task he was set by the mystery man. Needed to find out what he was up to. That was why I was getting my Diary. I was going to follow him around and see what he was doing. I got some nasty looks from Draco's gang, but I ignored them and went up to my room. I grabbed my diary and went back to the Gryffindor common room to tell Hermione, Harry and Ron about my investigation.

We went up to Harry and Ron's room and sat on Ron's bed with our legs crossed. She had locked the door to stop people coming in, although all of the girls in her dormitory were at home. She and Ginny were leaning in close to me, so that no one could listen to us.

"OK, tell us what happened?" Hermione asked. I hesitated, I promised Draco that I wouldn't tell anyone. Oh, who cares about Draco anymore, he already thinks I've told them, so why don't I make his 'suspicions' come true. I told them about the room of requirement and what he had told me.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Harry asked. I nodded. "Do you know who your parents are? Your real parents, I mean?"

"No, come to think of it, I wasn't allowed to talk about them, if I did, then I would be punished, so I kinda guessed that my parents must have been something like death eaters or something." I answered. They looked at me, not with hate or disgust, but with a confused expression.

"But, if your parents were death eaters, then surely, Voldemort would welcome you into his circle?" Harry asked. I shrugged and said,

"I know as much about them as Nevile does. If I find anything else out, which I probably will, then I'll write it in here, then tell you. I promise." I said, sighing and getting up.

"You can stay with us for the holiday, if you want?" Ron asked. I smiled and said,

"Yeah sure. I'll go and pack. Thanks."

"That's OK. Dad was really curious to meet you." he frowned, and so did everyone else in the room. "He said he'll explain it when you arrive." I nodded and walked out of the room, out of the common room, down the stairs and down to the dungeons, where I was grabbed by the arm and crushed me against the wall. It was Draco. He moved closer to me, crushing me as he did. His free hand held my face.

"What do you want Draco?" I asked, looking up at him in the eye. He said nothing. "What-" he cut me off by pressing his mouth softly onto mine. My heart melted. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I had waited two years for him to kiss me, and now he has. And as soon as he had done it, he broke away from me and whispered into my ear,

"You're his." and walked away. I frowned in confusion and ran after him, but as he turned the corner, he disappeared.


End file.
